The bright of the moon
by shodenzen
Summary: Marceline falls madly in love with the new vampire in her class, Ray. Rayceline
1. Chapter 1

The Bright of the Moon

_Rayceline, oc, and Fiona/Cake. Sort of a modern world, but with all the same things as Adventure Time. Hope you enjoy :D_

"Who's that?" Marceline leaned over to Finn, his head buried in math homework he had neglected to do the night before. "I don't know, you find out." he replied curtly, and went back to his homework. She stood up and walked shyly around the room until she was right next to him. "Hi..." she said, her voice trailing off. He turned around looking away from Zander, who had been deep in the explanation of something that made no sense. "Oh, hi!" He smiled at her. She felt her face turning red. "I was just wondering..." Again, her voice trailed off, and she felt herself blushing even more. "Well, I was wondering...um...uh...what's your name?" She blurted out the last part, which left her in an awkward position. "Um...My name's Ray." She could almost see him thinking about how weird she was. Her face turned redder then it had ever been before. She looked down at the floor. "Um...ok, cool..." she said. She dared a glance up, and saw that he was smiling at her. "nice to meet you." he said. Then, the teacher, Mr. Zam walked in, and threw a textbook down at his desk to get everyone's attention.

"GOOD MORNING, everyone. Im hoping you all did your homework?" He glared at Finn, who was still in a trance. "What? Oh...Yes, sir?" Mr. Zam glared even harder. "I'm assuming you did your homework, when you were _supposed _to?" "Uh..." Finn hastily grabbed the paper on his desk, and shoved it into his backpack. "I'm going to choose to believe that that wasn't your math homework." Finn blushed as he realized that everyone was staring at him. "yes, sir." "NOW, on with the day. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." On, the day went. Finally, the bell ran for lunch, and before mr. Zam could say a word, everyone was gone.

At the line in the cafeteria, Marceline found herself behind _the _Ray. And she noticed the pitch black color in his straight hair, which was wavy at the same time. She noticed how his shirt perfectly fit his torso, in a way that it wasn't too tight, but it wasn't at all loose. And, as she was about to notice more, he turned around, saw her, and took a step back. "Woah! Where'd you come from?" He blushed. "I was here the whole time..." He stepped forward, and placed himself back in line, this time facing her. "So, what's up?"


	2. Chapter 2: dialogue

Chapter 2: Dialogue

"Um… nothing much…" She said. "What do you do when you're not in school?" He glanced up in the ceiling. "Eh, a little of everything. Sports, video games, fine dining, you name it." He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. But, as she looked at him, she saw that his teeth were very sharp, and it suddenly dawned on her. "What part of the kingdom do you live in?" "The outskirts. Where most vampires live." She knew it. "So… you're a vampire?" "yes." She was stunned. She hadn't known that he was a vampire. He didn't look or act like any vampire she'd ever met. Suddenly, it was their turn in line.

The lunch lady gave them each their helping, and then moved them along. It wasn't until they had sat down that they started talking again. And, they talked and laughed about almost everything until the bell rang for classes to resume. As he got up, he turned to her. "That was fun." He smiled, and somehow it seemed as if the smile he wore now was ten times a bright as the smile he had worn at the beginning of the day. It was as if he had opened up to her in an hour. And, she felt her face turn red yet again, as she nodded in agreement. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He stood up, span around, and said "See ya!" Before walking back to class, leaving her dizzy in her seat. She had no idea what had just happened, but she knew that her face was redder than it had been ever in her life. Hell, she thought her face was redder than anyone in the world who had ever lived. Finally, five minutes later, she gathered herself together, and walked back to the

classroom.

"You're ten minutes late!" Mr. Zam yelled at her. "I hope you realize what this means?" he glared at her. She hung her head. "Yes sir…" He continued to glare at her. "Tell me then." "detention…" she mumbled to herself. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," he said sarcastically. "Detention." She said louder. "Exactly." And he handed her a small white slip of paper. She ran back to her seat. This was the first detention she had ever gotten, and she was holding back tears. What would her father think, she worried. As the rest of the class wandered out, she looked up to find Ray standing there. She looked up at him, and he apologized, and reached into his pocket and pulled out his own white slip.

She stared up at him. What had he done? she thought, and as if reading her mind, he said, "I got here late too." They sat next to each other for two hours, not saying a word, but silently, they were talking to each other. Finally, mr. Zam told them they could go. "I hope you two have learned you lesson about coming late to class." "We have, sir." Ray said. And, without a word, mr. Zam shooed them out of the door.

Together, they walked. Hand in hand, until they got to Marceline's house. "Thank's for walking me home." she said. Ray leaned in again, and kissed her. "No problem." He smiled, and turned, and dissapeared into the surrounding fog. "Goodbye." She said, half to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: FirstPerson

I was with Marceline. I was trying to comfort her the way Ray does. But, it seems impossible. She was upset because Ray, the boy she was obsessed with, went missing a few days ago, and hasn't come back. The room was filled with papers. Some were drawings, others songs, all of them amazing. But, the reason she had discarded them, was because none of them brought him back. Finally she just flopped on the bed and lay there. I didn't see her move for an hour and a half. And I swore, if Ray didn't have a good reason for going missing, I would take it upon myself to bash his head in with his own acoustic guitar. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to get it, and Cake walked in. But, just as she was about to say something, we heard a loud crash form upstairs. We ran up to see what was going on, and Ray, was up against the wall, a bruise on his face from where Marceline had hit him. "Ow..." he muttered to himself. "Ray, you..." she ran up at him. But, as she was swinging her bass at him, he grabbed it out of the air, and held it still, a foot away from him. "Stop." He said. And, then she broke down. She fell out of the air, and he caught her just before she hit the ground. "W-why were you gone?" she asked through the tears running down her face. "...Family reasons." He said hesitantly. "Tell me!" She begged. He looked around the room trying to come up with an excuse. She realized this, and yelled at him "GO AWAY!" She yanked her bass from his hands, and ran towards me, past me, and ran downstairs. He picked up one of the pieces of paper and unfolded it. It was one of Marceline's old songs back when she and her dad were going through tough times. He read over the lyrics, and placed the back down on the floor, and flew downstairs to where Marceline was. I followed, and i saw that she was on the couch lying down, facing the kitchen away from the stairs where Ray was. I watch as he flew closer to her and pulled out his guitar. _"Baby, I hate to see you go, and I'll cry, when you're gone, but baby, before I see you go, there's something that you should know. I loved you, and still do, and I hope that, you'll think of me. But, baby, if you really want to go, then thats the way it must be." _She turned around startled after hearing the song she wrote so long ago. And she looked up at him. Her eyes were red from when she had been crying, but after hearing her song again, she stopped. Cake looked over at me and whispered, "What song was that?" I whispered back, "It's _'daddy ate my fries'"_ "Oh. What does it have to do with fries?" I looked at her exasperated. "He changed the lyrics." I said, louder than before. And, then, seeing that Marceline was listening, he started to sing again. "_Baby, I hope you think of me, when you're gone, when you're gone. But, baby, I really love you, so please, don't leave me." _She cut him off, by standing up and bear hugging him. I swear I heard one of the guitar strings break. Suddenly, I realized that his face was a paler shade of grey than before, and I realized that he had been really worried about her leaving. Cake turned to me, and we exchanged a message through telepathy that we should let them be, and we went upstairs. We came down half an hour, to find two bottles of cola gone, and the window opened. Cake sighed. "Well, at least she's not our problem anymore. I nodded, and then realized that they had taken two colas, and I jumped out the window. Then, realizing that I couldn't fly, I hung there with Cake's arms around my waist, and waited for her to pull me up.


End file.
